Adaptable
by Blue Ninja Girl
Summary: My friends believe they know me. They believe I'm an open book. They couldn't be more wrong. My name is Sheldon Lee Cooper. I hadn't always wanted to be a vampire. But I'm nothing if not adaptable.


My friends believe my name is Sheldon Lee Cooper. They believe I'm a cocky, condescending, childish 28-year-old physicist. They believe I have the inability to lie, and can barely pick up a book without throwing out my back. They don't know me at all.

I hadn't always wanted to be a vampire.

_Flashback_

_The year was 1775; the American Revolution had just begun. As a young Texan farm boy, it was expected of me to join the army. My elder brother and I were enlisted, against our own will I might add._ _My brother George was the tough one in the family, it was his dream to help our country take control. I for one had no desire to be massacred. I enjoyed learning about the world around us, it was truly mysterious realm. How was I to uncover these mysteries when I was trying to keep my brother and I from dying?_

_After a few already brutal battles, I was getting quite accustomed to the life of a soldier. If anything I was adaptable. People told me I was made for battle, as I was quite brutal in the battlefield. They said it enough times I even started to believe it. My brother and I became quite known in the south, we were called the Texan Brothers. _

_One ill fated day, we received orders from General Washington, telling us to hold up a Texan fort. That day, was when I heard a scream that couldn't be wiped away from my memory, even 238 years later. I saw the bloody body of my brother fall down as he took his last breath. He was gone, taken away from me by British scum. In a rage of anger, I killed red coat in my sight. That was when she came._

_Her long, curly blond hair was let loose across her back, as she approached me in a simple red dress from the 1700's. She had fair white skin, and cherry red lips. She was one of the most beautiful girls I had lever laid eyes on. _

"_Ma'am, you can not be here, this is war zone." I said with my heavy Texan accent. _

"_Very impressive soldier. What's your name?" She said questionably. _

"_Sargent Sheldon Lee Cooper, Ma'am." I said with a bow of my head, showing respect to the young lady._

"_Tell me Sergeant Cooper, did you loose anyone today?" She asked._

_Reminded of my loss, sadness engulfed me," My elder brother. George." _

"_Are you mad at the British?" She asked me._

"_Of course."_

_She smiled charmingly," Do you want my help?"_

"_Your help?"_

"_Yes. What if I said I can make you more powerful, more then any army in the world?"_

"_Then I'd agree. But first, I must ask. What's your name ma'am?"_

"_Stevana. But you may call me Stevie."_

_The next time I woke up, I was more powerful then I ever was._

_End of Flashback_

I've been a vampire for 238 years now. And honestly, I've loved every minute of it. I can't imagine my life if I weren't a vampire. It's pretty awesome. Turning heightened all of my senses, and enhanced my memory so that I can't forget a single detail. Super strength and immortality is definitely a plus.

Many movies and TV shows portray vampires wrong, some get a few minor facts correct. For one, we do NOT shine in the sunset. Seriously, we're vampires, not freaking pixies.

I've lived multiple life times, but I don't look a day over 28. I love it. Now, I'm not a crazy killer like some vampires I know. I'm not afraid to rip out a few throats if someone pisses me off, but I don't go around killing for fun. For blood, I either take blood from the hospital, or bite some scumbag and erase his memory.

Once I had first turned, Stevie welcomed me into her clan with open arms. It was just the two of us for many years. She was turned by an unknown vampire in 1400's Italy, making her over 500 years old. The older the vampire, the stronger they are, she is one of the most powerful. Stevie was born into a very rich family in Florence, but was turned one day while horseback riding. To be turned, a human must suck a vampire's blood, then die within 2 days. Stevie is like a sister to me, someone who always has my back. A few years later, she turned three other men, who also joined out clan. A French boy named Jack, a strong British guy named Nathan, and a Spanish gut named Jose. The five of us became a very powerful and known clan within other vampires. We were often called the revolutions since were all turned during wars. With Stevie as our leader, no one dared to mess with us. We were known for our brutality. I was quite known for keeping my threats. I didn't take promises lightly.

The five of us became more then just a clan, we were a family. I often called the others my brothers or sister. We traveled the world making allies, friends, and drinking so much blood till the point we were drunk. We never needed jobs, if we wanted, we mind control the petty humans to giving us what we wanted. We were living the life. A few years back, I started to get board. That was when I devised a seemingly brilliant, plan. Make a fake life, pretend to be human, and live the life of a commoner. So I hung up my signature leather jacket, jeans, and combat boots, instead buying comic book shirts, and plaid pants. Because of my memory, and a little mind controlling, I easily tricked people to believe I was someone I wasn't, even obtaining 2 PHD's. I even went as far as making a Texan family believe I was one of them. That was when I started to plat the most complicated game.

The gang at 4A truly grew on me. Leonard was a great friend, as were the rest. Penny reminded me too much of me fiancé back at the time of the war. At first, I wanted nothing to do with her, it hurt too much. She somehow crawled her way into my life, and I let her.

The gang was under my protection, as long as they survived, no vampire should get near to hurting them, unless they wanted their hearts ripped out.

I couldn't let anyone know my secret, for the sake of their own protection and sanity. So I continued to play this game, I grew quite accustomed to living the life of a neurotic physicist. I am nothing if not adaptable.

I hadn't always wanted to be a vampire. But it's who I am. I'm a killer. I'm a monster. And I'm happy.


End file.
